


How to out our relationship

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fights, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Make up sex, Not Beta Read, Press and Tabloids, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight about jealousy, Leo is a little sad and not really in a good mood, he plays a bad game and some journalists ask him why, he tell that he is in a relationship with his boyfriend and that he had a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to out our relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV Lionel

I'm in a relationship with Cristiano, nobody knows except some trustworthy person. Everything was okay until we've had an argument about our teammates and we started to get really jealous, he was because of Neymar and me and me was because of James Rodriguez and him. And this fight have made me a little scared because I thought we were a couple and that nothing could separate us.

I played a disappointing match with Barcelona in the weekend after the argument, or I didn't play my best game because of our fight and because I was just thinking about that. Especially since this game was against the Real and it's was the clasico. I think that during most of the game I have not stopped watching Cristiano where a some moments i have told him **"Sorry for our fight and i believe in you".**

At the end of the match I went to a press conference where some journalists asked me the question **"What was the problem during the game, we saw you a little invisible"**

**"I had a bad game, where I was thinking about other things and I wasn't focused"**

**"It is a problem because of your child or it's a relationship problem ?"**

**"Sentimental problem, I had an argument with my boyfriend in the week and the fact that I was not in the good mood, I don't make any comment yet about the identity of the person"**

When I got home I saw the light. And then i saw Cristiano.

**"What are you doing here ?"**

**"I came to talk to you. About our argument and what you just said in the press"**

**"I'm sorry that i have doubted of you, I know you are not with James. We are together and I was jealous and I was afraid that you replaced me with someone from the same city where you play and also younger"**

**"I am also sorry for the same reason as you. But why you did your "coming out"? "**

**"I had to do this tonight for really say what I was thinking, I love you and I don't want to lose you. During this summer I promised you that I will always stay with you" I showed him the ring of our engagement which is in my neck.** He touched his ring too

**"I don't want to lie over my feelings, I know the club and my agent will want explanations. But all I want is to be with my fiance"**

**"Lionel, i love you"**

**"I love you too"**

We have kissed and we have done a session of "make up sex". After that Cristiano told me **"Tomorrow, i stay with you, I have something to do here. I told the team that I had to do something"**

The next day i was with Cristiano and then we had come to a meeting room where his team and my team were here even the coaches were here.

Some of the guys have said **"You are sure of what you will do ?"**

**"Yes"**

Then he kissed me and he goes to a press room where he tells **"Hello, i have asked you to come here to tell you something. I'm in one relationship with Lionel Messi. I'm his boyfriend since some years"**

And he comes to join me and he have kissed me.

From that moment everyone was aware of our relationship. We didn't hide anymore because we were free now. And it all happened after our little fight but now the problem is solved and we are really happy together.

**END**

 


End file.
